Lullaby
by JustYasu
Summary: "Passar noites na mansão de Uchiha é uma tortura." T por ser yaoi, se não gosta não leia.


Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi já é meu, assinei o contrato ontem, então FIQUEM LONGE DELE rs

Fanfic inspirada na música 'Lullaby' da banda The Cure.

* * *

**Lullaby**

_AAA mãe, por que eu tenho que ficar justo na casa _dele_? Ele é tão frio e me trata como uma criança.

_Sasame, você já tem 16 anos, pare de agir feito criança se não quer ser tratado como uma e, além disso – diz Ino para um Sasame irritado – nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu e seu pai _temos_ de viajar para resolver negócios do banco...

_Mas... – Sasame tenta interromper, mas a mãe não dá chance:

_... e** não tem onde você ****ficar!** – sublinha Ino, já perdendo a paciência.

Sasame não gostava de ir até lá porque tinha que refrear todos os seus desejos, se controlar e pensar em cada ato e palavra para não deixar que o homem percebesse que era apaixonado por ele.

_Ino. Chega de conversas. Temos de ir ou perderemos nosso voo. – Diz Gaara, completamente calmo e impassível, como sempre, e virando-se para o filho (que era uma cópia sua, exceto pelos olhos azuis) – Sasame, pare de birra.

O menino pega sua mala, contendo tudo o que ele precisaria para passar 3 dias fora, e entra no carro logo depois dos pais.

Alguns minutos depois Sasame desembarcava emburrado na frente da mansão Uchiha, pensando em como seus pais conseguiam ter coragem de deixá-lo ali depois de ele ter recusado isso veementemente.

Sasuke já o estava esperando, na porta de casa, parecendo estranhamente feliz em um avental azul de borboletas amarelas, o que não era normal no homem frio e distante.

Sasame acena para os pais e vai ao encontro daquele ser bizarro que o esperava com um pirulito colorido em uma das mãos e um balão personalizado com uma carinha feliz na outra (tentando ser legal, como sempre), os quais o garoto aceitou com um sorriso amarelo e um fraco 'obrigado'.

Assim que passou pela soleira, sentiu um cheiro estranho, como se algo estivesse...

_Queimando! – exclama Sasuke de repente – Meus cupcakes estão queimando!

Sasame saiu atrás do 'tio', que havia corrido para a cozinha, encontrando-o sentado no chão, com uma bandeja cheia de bolinhas torradas ao seu lado. Sem pensar duas vezes, pega o telefone e pede uma pizza, em seguida, diz a Sasuke que não havia problema e que ele deveria parar de tentar cozinhar, era fato de que essa não era uma habilidade do Uchiha, ao que ele responde:

_Você tem razão Sasame, pode colocar suas coisas no quarto de sempre.

Sasame então, pega suas coisas (inclusive o balão e o pirulito) e leva para o quarto de visitas que ficava em frente ao do 'tio'. Ficou por ali matando o tempo até que ouviu a campainha tocar, e, sabendo que Sasuke não gostava de falar com motoboys, desceu as escadas, foi à cozinha, pegou o dinheiro no pote de sempre e, voltando para a cozinha, interrompe a linha de pensamentos na qual Sasuke parecia completamente concentrado:

_Tio, vamos comer.

Depois de jantar, os dois foram ver TV, um documentário sobre pingüins no Nature Channel.

_Olha só a hora – diz Sasuke com preocupação depois de olhar o relógio – você já devia estar na cama – fala enquanto desliga a televisão – já dormir.

_Mas, são apenas 8:30.

_Isso mesmo, hora de dormir.

O Sabaku então se levanta e vai andando lentamente até 'seu' quarto na mansão Uchiha, pensando em Sasuke e em como ele devia sentir-se solitário ali depois que Itachi se casara com uma prima de Deidara e prometendo a si mesmo não se irritar mais com o mais velho.

Já estava deitado quando Sasuke apareceu com seu já costumeiro livro (fazendo o Sabaku revirar os olhos) dizendo:

_É a hora da história para crianças boazinhas. – O que fez o Sabaku esquecer-se da promessa recém-feita.

Sentando-se na beirada da cama, Sasuke começa...

"Há alguns anos, nasceu uma criança, filha de uma aranha e de um humano. Quando cresceu, o 'homem-aranha' vinha com sua voz suave, chamando das janelas, escondendo-se na sombra, buscando pelo medo em sua triste colheita.

"Ficava em um canto do quarto, olhando a vítima tremer na cama. E depois, entenda, ele não fazia por mal, era apenas sua natureza, ele a 'jantava'."

Sasuke sorriu, vendo que provocou um leve tremor em Sasame, os dois se encaram por um momento (acontecia todas as vezes que ele vinha posar ali) e o ruivo nunca tinha coragem de perguntar o que dessa vez perguntou:

_Sasuke, por que o você me trata como criança?

_Porque eu preciso fazer isso. Não daria certo te tratar diferente, não seria bom _pra você_. – disse o moreno, provocando uma nova onda de arrepios em Sasame, quando este entendeu parcialmente o que o mais velho queria dizer.

_Eu não me importo – respondeu – não quero ser tratado como criança, não importa as conseqüências.

_Eu não conseguiria me conter... – tenta argumentar o Uchiha

_Não precisa se conter, eu quero você tanto quanto eu sei que você me quer.

_Não Sasame, não posso fazer isso. Boa noite. – Sasuke levanta-se e vai dar um beijo de boa noite na testa do menor, este desvia e o agarra, beijando-o ardentemente. O Uchiha sente suas convicções desmoronando.

Calmamente ele sorri, balançando a cabeça, e mais vagaroso que a sombra e mais rápido que uma mosca, seus braços agarram Sasame, ele passa a língua em seus olhos.

_Eu não devia estar fazendo isso. – murmura o moreno

_Como se eu ligasse pra isso. – responde o ruivo.

_Posso ser seu _homem-aranha_ esta noite? – pergunta malicioso Sasuke

_Se você incluir a parte do _jantar_...

_Então fique quieto e calmo agora, meu garoto precioso.

* * *

YOOO MINNA :D Espero que alguém leia isso.

Há quanto tempo eu não aparecia aqui D:

Ficou pequenininha essa coitada D:

Se algum de vocês conhece The Cure, deve ter se ligado que me inspirei na música 'Lullaby' deles (até tem algumas frases traduzidas e a história do 'homem-aranha'). Se não conhecem, recomendo MUITO essa banda, apesar do visual gótico, tem várias músicas animadas, como 'Friday I'm Love'. *-*

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, mandem uma, nem que seja só pra me xingar. Podem criticar, apontar erros, afinal, são vocês que fazem os escritores melhores. Elogios também me deixam feliz *-*

Desculpem-me pelos erros de ortografia, terminei essa fic 3:46 da madrugada, morrendo de sono e agora to com preguiça de revisar.

Eu estou pensando em postar uma fic Sasu/Hina... mas não sei se alguém vai querer ler D:

Beijos #seuslindos


End file.
